<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by digitaldreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929346">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams'>digitaldreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Takari Week 2020, minimal dialogue, not beta read we die like leomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gravity was forgotten, and they both felt weightless, flying towards the radiant sun in the name of hopeful light."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The time has come for him to confess the depth of his emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Number: One</p><p>Prompt: Confessions</p><p>Time Frame: Two years after Tri</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Takeru twitched as sunshine streamed in through the nearby window, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He let his right hand come up to his eyes, rubbing any remaining sleepiness away as a light yawn escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of gentle breathing took Takeru’s attention away from his disappearing tiredness. He looked off to his left and found a smile creeping onto his face. Hikari was curled up beside him. His arm had previously been draped across her midsection. Fondness seeped into his gaze, and he brushed a stray hair away from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before came back to him soon afterwards. Hikari had come over for a Friday night hangout, and they had watched movies and played video games until it was nearly two in the morning. She asked if it would be alright for her to stay the night, and he allowed her happily. They had set up a misshapen cot across the living room area of his apartment before going to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeru grinned as he slowly got to her feet. He looked down at her gently, unable to tear his gaze away from her face. She looked so peaceful, and it was an oddly relieving sight to him. He lingered for far longer than he expected to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feelings towards Hikari were far from being foreign to him. It was hard to say when they had firmly been established, but he had felt love swelling in his chest whenever they met eyes for years. When they were children, Takeru had admired Hikari for her bravery and determination. Over the years, that affection grew until it became the gentle beat of love that thrived within his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeru wasn’t sure how long he was standing there, simply watching her rest on the floor of his apartment, but she began to stir before he had the chance to go and make breakfast. He took a small step away, hoping that she would return to slumber, but Hikari seemed to have other plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up a few moments later, rubbing at her eyes with one hand. Her light brown hair was a mess atop her head, but Takeru didn’t think it detracted from her natural perfection in the slightest. “Morning,” she said softly, the syllables slurring together as she fully woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Takeru echoed, smiling down at her with the same sunshine eyes he had been utilizing since they were young. He reached out a hand to help her to her feet, and she accepted it readily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari took a seat on the nearby couch rather than moving towards the kitchen. She watched him expectantly until he sat down beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeru and Hikari had a seamless understanding of one another. That much had been obvious from the moment he moved to Odaiba. With a simple glance, they were able to fully comprehend what the other was thinking regardless of what it entailed. It was a skill they had grown used to as the years flowed past. Still, there was one thing that Takeru had always managed to keep from her. They were talented actors when it came to persuading the rest of the world of a false reality, an illusion of stability regardless of how they felt. Normally, it was impossible for them to deceive one another, but he had somehow managed to keep his feelings secret for years in spite of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say what was different about that morning, but it felt special. Sunlight illuminated his face, and she practically glowed under its radiance. Takeru looked at her as she raised her fingers to comb through her short hair. All of a sudden, he couldn’t act anymore, and he spoke before he knew what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari finished stroking through her tresses before she looked up to him. Her gaze was so serene and perfect that he felt as if he was in a trance. For but a moment, he was floating, unable to land as long as their eyes were locked. He didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation, a perfect fit for how breathless and weightless he felt as he sat there, lost in her deep irises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari smiled to him in response, and he immediately understood. The pieces seemed to click into place where there had been holes that he hadn’t even realized prior to that moment. The glaze that covered her crimson eyes was familiar to him even if he hadn’t seen it before. He knew it was the same expression that crossed his face whenever he saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Hikari answered. Time seemed to stop, and light of a golden rose color seemed to fill the air. There was nothing in the world but the two of them looking into one another’s eyes, and it was pure bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand slowly reached out towards his, and their fingers intertwined in a silent show of affection. Takeru noticed the gentle way her head tilted to the side, and he realized that she had been acting just as much as once did. Somehow, his understanding of her existence only seemed to grow stronger, and his heart swelled at his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hikari’s head seemed to slot perfectly in the space between his shoulder and ear. As soon as she was settled, he leaned over, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. Their gazes broke, but it didn’t matter much to him. Their fingers remained bound tightly, a grounding point to prove that this was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never before had he felt so complete. This moment had only existed in his dreams, and once it had started happening, he knew that the reality far outweighed anything he could have ever envisioned. Takeru had hoped for years to find an embrace in her light, and the time had finally come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to be more of a suggestion than a reality as the two sat together in the soft glow of outside sunshine. Gold and rose melted into one as their fingers pressed together, perfect proof of the events that had just played out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gravity was forgotten, and they both felt weightless, flying towards the radiant sun in the name of hopeful light. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so begins Takari Week!</p><p>As soon as I saw this event was happening, I scrambled to start putting content together. Given that I had a week to type these ahead, I would say that I did a pretty good job. I've been doing a lot of experimentation with writing style for this event, and you're certainly going to see that as I post these different pieces throughout the next week. </p><p>I've always enjoyed doing pieces with minimal dialogue and lots of imagery, so that's what you guys are getting for today. Takari is a very soft, lovable ship in my opinion, and I imagine that they're incredibly tender with each other, so you get a bit of fluff as proof. Don't worry; I'll pile on the angst later in the week. </p><p>I don't think I have much else to say about today's piece, but I'm really looking forward to seeing what else Takari Week brings! Good luck to my fellow participants, and I hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>- Digital</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>